Lullaby
by lunatic.meap
Summary: One-shot. You know how everyone says your mum is always the better one at singing? In most cases, that is true. Mothers are generally better at singing. Fathers stay far far away from singing because by the first note that they sing, every critter within a five mile radius would be dead. But of course, there are exceptions.


**_Author's note:_** ** _Yay! I managed another small little fic! Not sure why but I have this obsession with the Uchiha family. Especially Papasuke :3  
_** ** _Anyways, second fanfic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Uchiha heiress was wide awake. It's not that she haven't slept, but she woke from a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep. What she dreamt was just a regular nightmare, one where she was falling or some other things that people get, but there was just something bothering her, keeping her awake. Finding no help just lying in bed a few minutes later, she got up and out of bed to find her mother.

Hugging her blanket tightly around herself, Sarada knocked on her parent's bedroom. There were no responses. She tried again, calling out for her mother, but yet again disappointed. She gave up and walked downstairs, into the kitchen, where she hoped to find someone - or at least something - that will help her sleep.

 _The light's on,_ she realised. She shuffled noiselessly down the stairs, hopes high in finding her mother. She didn't find what she wanted however. It was just her father, who fell asleep on the couch with the lights on.

She quietly crept up to her father. _He looks younger in his sleep._ He lied on his back, head resting on a pillow, his right arm on his stomach. His forehead wasn't creased with worry, and his eyes weren't tired from the long missions he takes (not that they were open, of course). Being a light sleeper, the man woke, finding his daughter looking down upon him.

Confused and sleepy, Sasuke sat up, prepared to find the reason for his daughter's midnight wandering.

"What is it?" he asked

"I can't sleep," she replied simply. "Where is Mama?"

"She's at the hospital. She's working a late shift for one of her coworkers."

"Oh…"

The Uchiha patriarch sighed. Sometimes he wished that he had the skills of his wife in handling situations like this. "Would you like some chamomile?"

Sarada looked up in surprise, "Umh, sure."

Her father nodded, got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen, "Go back to bed, I'll bring it up for you."

Tiredly, Sarada hauled herself up the stairs, back into her room. She climbed into bed once more, but left the night light on Her father didn't need it, but she does out of habit.

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked in, holding a mug of warm tea. She took it graciously. She remembered her mother's words, "Never take Papa's tea for granted because Papa makes the best tea." She smiled fondly at the memory, sipping on the mug. _He does make really good tea._

"Thank you, Papa."

"Hn," he replied. "Anything else you need?"

Sarada thought for a moment, remembering what her mother used to do. "Can you sing a lullaby?"

"Hn?"

"Mama used to sing a lullaby for me when I get nightmares," she explained. She might be asking for too much, she realised. It's common for mothers to sing more, since they're better at it. Not so much for fathers since it's just not their thing.

"It's fine if you can't, Papa," she said, after a moment of silence. She sets down her mug on the bedside table, and snuggled into the warmth of her blanket. "I'll fall asleep eventually."

Sarada was content. She closed her eyes, falling asleep, but not before feeling a shift on her mattress. She heard a faint sound of singing in her ears. The song was one that her mother always sang to her, but the voice, it sounded different. It made the song better, somehow. Her eyes peaked slightly, just to see where the noise came from. _Papa?_ she asked herself. Already too tired and on the verge of sleeping, she shut her eyes, and smiled happily in slumber.

Sasuke eyes' softened at the sight. He gave his daughter a kiss to the forehead. Sure he's bad at showing affections, but that doesn't stop him.

"She seems to have always loved your voice," he heard from the door.

"Aa. It seems that way," he smiled and got up. His eyes met with a pair of green, and a face smiling softly. He left the room, looking back at the sleeping form of his little girl before closing the door.

"Ever since she was little, remember? I couldn't put her to sleep after a long time, but a few minutes with you and that song and she's asleep," his wife continued, leaning onto him.

"She still love your singing."

"Yes, but I think the reason my singing worked on her was because I sang what you sang."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, bringing his hand around to hold his wife closer.

"Honestly, if I had remembered how much easier it was to just let you handle her crying and wailing, I would have stopped you from going on those missions," the pink haired woman joked.

He glared mischievously at her, "And what would you be doing, then?"

She grinned at him, "Well, there could always be more than one audience, right?"

* * *

 _ **A.N**_ : _**Personally, my dad does not sing to me, just in case anyone asked. The 'mum is better at singing that dad' stereotype applies to my family. Never ever let my dad sing, EVER! My mum sings, but she's okay at it. I sing (just a bit), but I'm more into playing instruments than using my voice.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Follow, Comment, Review, do whatever you wish (reviews are really helpful, if you please).**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_

 **N.L.T.M**


End file.
